This invention relates to a method for enabling a person to apply gentle traction to the human spine by suspending the body by the arms while supporting some of his weight with his legs. The procedure of hanging by the hands and using gravity to provide traction forces to the spine is termed long axis extension. A trained therapist will design a specific treatment program for the patient based on a number of factors and thereafter instruct and monitor the progress of the patient.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art includes a number of devices that have been proposed for hanging by the arms. Examples of such include:
Carlmark, U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,552 discloses a hang stand wherein a user hangs by his hands while a support behind his back maintains his spine in a correct alignment.
Bushnell, U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,914 discloses an exercise apparatus for a person hanging by his arms wherein a resistance member attached to the frame near his feet may increase or decrease the amount of weight supported by his arms.
Simon, U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,798 discloses a therapeutic traction apparatus wherein a user hangs by his shoulders from a pair of parallel bars. Footrests are provided to initially position himself and for rest.
Steele, U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,106 discloses a tapered wedge used to assemble scaffolding members.
Other U.S. Pat. Nos. of general interest are: 4,772,011, 3,642,278, 3,707,285, 3,944,219, 2,932,510, 860,517, 4,503,845, 1,495,536, and 4,657,232.